It is desirable to have a permanent, readily-available record of the number of vends of each product corresponding to the various selection switches of a vending machine; and it also is desirable to have a permanent, readily-available record of the total prices at which those products were vended. Various totalizers have been proposed which could be incorporated into vending machines to respond to vending operations to step up a counter which could be suitably read. However, the data provided by such devices, and the manner of supplying that data, have not been truly satisfactory.